Baby Mine
"Baby Mine" is an iconic song featured in ''Dumbo''. It is sung by an offscreen singer (implied to be Mrs. Jumbo) and a small chorus. It is heard while Dumbo is visiting his mother, who is locked up in solitary confinement. There are also circus animals during the song, where they are seen sleeping with their babies throughout their last appearance in the film. It was also nominated for an Academy Award. It was also nominated for AFI's 100 years...100 songs, as one of 15 from Disney and one of 17 from an animated movie to be nominated. The ones that eventually made the cut was: "When You Wish Upon a Star" (#7), "Some Day My Prince Will Come" (#19), "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" (#36), "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" (#47), "Beauty and the Beast" (#62), and "Hakuna Matata" (#99). For the 1988 Touchstone film Beaches, Bette Midler covered the song during the scene where C.C. (Midler) helps Hilary (Barbara Hershey) prepare for her baby. During Summer Nightastic!, the song was played the nights Dumbo flew over Sleeping Beauty Castle at Disneyland. In the 2019 film, while Mrs. Jumbo is locked and chained in the cart, Miss Atlantis sings this song by the campfire while playing the ukelele. It is the only song from the original film to be performed in full in the remake. Lyrics Film version= Baby mine, don't you cry Baby mine, dry your eyes Rest your head close to my heart Never to part Baby of mine Little one, when you play Don't you mind what they say Let those eyes sparkle and shine Never a tear Baby of mine From your head to your toes You're so sweet, goodness knows You are so precious to me Cute as can be Baby of mine Baby mine Baby mine |-|Chloë Agnew's version= Baby mine, don't you cry Baby mine, dry your eyes Rest your head close to my heart Never to part, baby of mine Little one, when you play Don't you mind what they say Let those eyes sparkle and shine Never a tear, baby of mine If they knew sweet little you They'd end up loving you too All those same people who scold you What they'd give just for the right to hold you From your head down to your toes You're not much, goodness knows But you're so precious to me Sweet as can be, baby of mine |-|Other cover versions= Baby mine, don't you cry Baby mine, dry your eyes Rest your head close to my heart Never to part, baby of mine Little one, when you play Don't you mind what they say Let those eyes sparkle and shine Never a tear, baby of mine If they knew sweet little you They'd end up loving you too All those same people who scold you What they'd give just for the right to hold you From your head down to your toes You're not much, goodness knows But you're so precious to me Sure as can be, baby of mine Gallery Baby Mine Zebras.JPG|Zebras Baby Mine Giraffes.JPG|Giraffes Baby Mine Tigers.JPG|Tigers Baby Mine Monkeys.JPG|Monkeys Baby Mine Hyenas.JPG|Hyenas Baby Mine Hippos.JPG|Hippopotamuses Baby Mine Ostriches.JPG|Ostriches Baby Mine Kangaroos.JPG|Kangaroos Baby Mine01.jpg|Original sheet music Category:Songs Category:Academy Award nominated songs Category:Dumbo songs Category:Featured songs